


【研日】Beta就不行吗

by suzusi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzusi/pseuds/suzusi
Summary: 孤爪研磨是一名beta，而好友日向翔阳是一名omega，一天，日向向研磨提出帮助自己度过发情期的要求……
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

研磨坐在床边，披散着头发，后背上是深深浅浅的指甲划痕。

他默不作声地点燃了一根烟，还没来得及放进嘴里，一只手伸过来，干净利落地掐灭了烟头。他皱起眉头，微微侧头，对上一双谴责的眼睛，正是日向。

“对身体不好。”日向说。

“很多事情都对身体不好，”研磨说，“但缓解心情的话，这种缺点可以忽略不计。”

“你还在心情不好吗？”日向睁大了眼睛，身体稍稍前倾，握住了研磨的左手，很温暖。

研磨答非所问：“刚才你的手机响了，你没有接。”

日向歪头，似是有些疑惑：“你确定刚才那种时候还要接电话吗？”

“因为……”研磨手指缓缓蜷缩起来，“刚才是你男朋友的电话吧？”

“就因为是他所以我才不想接，”日向脸色沉了下来，“别提他了，比起这个……”

日向双手按住研磨的肩膀，稍一用力，研磨就倒在了床上。

“我们再来一次好不好？”日向的眼睛闪闪发光。

他们之间的距离很近，近到可以数清日向脸上的小雀斑，近到他能感觉到日向的呼吸打在脸颊的热气。

“我有话想对你说，翔阳。”研磨开口道。

1

研磨和日向相识于高中的一场排球赛，日向主动向研磨搭话的。

两个人从排球开始聊，聊着聊着日向伤感说自己身高不足，分化也八成是beta，打排球很限制。

研磨漫不经心地说，无所谓，我就是个beta，经常被对手轻视，不过排球又不是一个人的游戏，我们队很强的。

日向受到了鼓舞，眼睛亮了起来，随即又担忧道，可是万一成了omega呢？

研磨顿了顿，说，按你想的做就好。

两人就此交换了邮箱，不知不觉成了无话不谈的好友，再后来，日向到东京上大学，两人关系更是愈发深厚。

日向分化得很晚，直到毕业那年的春假才分化成了omega。日向将这件事告诉研磨时候，研磨正在削苹果。耳机里传来日向颤抖的声音，研磨跟着手一抖，遭了殃的手指血流如注。

日向的大学和研磨的大学离得不远，两个人自然时常见面。从日向的絮絮叨叨中研磨大概可以拼凑出他的日常。日向照样功课苦手，但性格很开朗，没过多久便和周围人打成一片。

研磨偶尔会旁敲侧击地问他感情状况，得到否定的答复后便会松一口气，然后马上又沉重起来。

直到有一天，日向说，他交了男朋友。

一道响雷在研磨心里炸裂开，一瞬他几乎听不到任何声音，不知道过了多久，身边喧嚣才渐渐传进耳朵。

那一刻，他心情竟如释重负的轻松——这一天其实早该来了。

他有意识减少了和日向的接触，直到日向忽然拉着行李箱风尘仆仆地来到他的出租屋，一进门不言不语地扑进研磨怀里。

研磨被日向撞得后退了两步，他扶了扶眼镜，惊讶地说，你怎么不通知我一声？

日向抬头，说，我想让研磨帮我一个忙。

什么忙？研磨问。

和我做吧。

之后足足沉默了将近三十秒，研磨终于开口：我记得“做”是个多义词。

日向扑哧一声笑了起来，说，就是你想的那个最微妙意思。

最微妙的那个意思……研磨是成年人，自然明白日向的弦外音。

你……没喝醉？研磨试探道。

不要小看我酒量，我可是千杯不醉！

那就是……和男朋友分手受刺激了？

分手能刺激到我？不过还没分，虽然迟早要分。日向忿忿道。

那为什么？

没受刺激，我很清醒。日向噼里啪啦地交待起事情经过来。

“……反正就是没办法身体接触，接个吻我都不行，你是没看到，他凑过来的时候我直接吐了，不是形容词，是真的吐了……”

“临时标记呢？”

“不行不行，我想想就要吐了。”日向脸色一白。

“发情期怎么办？”

“所以我这不是来找你了吗？”日向嘻嘻一笑，“你知道吗？我吐的时候就在想，如果是你的话，我肯定能毫无障碍地亲下去。”

像是要印证自己的话，日向踮起脚尖，蜻蜓点水般在研磨嘴角落下一个吻。

研磨下意识捂住嘴角，愣愣地看着日向。

“看，果然可以！所以我觉得，发情期让研磨帮忙肯定也可以。”

“为什么是我？”研磨按住日向的肩膀，和他拉开距离。

“诶？为什么？因为研磨是我朋友啊。”日向回答得非常理所当然。

研磨的心随着他的话语慢慢沉了下去。

“你有很多朋友。”研磨用陈述的语气说。

“可研磨是最特殊的，这种事除了研磨我想不出来第二个。”日向振振有词。

“我认为你现在最需要的是冷静。”研磨缓缓地说。

2

最终研磨妥协了。

因为第二天就是日向的发情期。研磨这才知道日向还真是有备而来。脸色潮红的日向翻出避孕套颤着手递给研磨，研磨不为所动：“你的抑制剂呢？”

“对身体不好。”

“所以？”研磨挑眉。

“你得帮我。”日向理直气壮地说。

“你认为朋友之间这些事情正常吗？”研磨避开日向的吻。

日向动作停了下来，脸上是一副研磨很陌生的表情，似乎是悲伤，又有些自嘲，不过也只是一瞬，很快他又笑起来，说：“有什么不可以，我们又不是普通朋友，是挚友，挚友做什么都可以吧？而且，研磨是beta，没关系的。”

最后一句他说的很小声。

因为是beta，永远无法标记omega，所以发生关系也无关紧要。

所以，对你来说，我就是这样的存在吗？

研磨心里有什么东西骤然坍塌，明明是夏天，却像有凛冽寒风吹过透过他空无一物的胸膛。

最后还是做了，他俩身体契合度惊人地高。只是研磨心情拧巴，对日向的方式也拧巴，故意隔靴挠痒似的挑逗，却不深入，搞得日向眼泪都出来了，嗓子也哑了。

那几天两人过得很荒唐，一天里一半的时间都在床上度过，加上紧闭的窗帘和昏暗的光线，研磨恍然有了一种正在梦中错觉。

看着身下日向似愉悦又似痛苦的脸，一种强烈的恨意忽然如同潮水一般淹没了研磨。

为什么翔阳是个omega呢？

为什么我是个beta呢？

为什么omega必须有该死的发情期呢？

对了，要是我们现在死去就好了。研磨自暴自弃地想。

这样我们就只属于彼此了。等上了社会新闻，我们在别人口中就是一对不为世俗所容的情人。

他缓缓伸手，放在日向的脖颈。

只要稍微用力……

日向睫毛颤了颤，睁开眼睛，表情有一瞬间的错愕，他别开头，眼泪顺着脸颊落到了枕头上，却一声抽泣都没发出。研磨手上没有使力，只是这样把手按在日向的动脉。僵持了不知多久，他最终松开了手，将脸埋在日向胸口，眼泪无声地流了下来。

日向的发情期中止在这场溪流般的眼泪中。

3

日向搬进了研磨的住处。

即使有了身体关系，两人的相处方式和以前没什么不同。一起吃饭，打游戏，赶期末的report，有时研磨还会和高中一样给日向托球。

日向和男友分手了。日向心态平和，说早该分了。

研磨看了他一眼，默默喝了口茶。

“我要是beta就好了，那样我肯定会选择和研磨在一起。”日向状若不经意地说。

“因为我们是挚友？”研磨淡淡地说。

日向静静地看了他一眼，脸上没有表情，却立刻笑起来，说：“对啊，因为研磨永远是我最重要的……朋友。”

话题没继续下去。有人来敲门，是研磨部里的几个朋友，吵吵闹闹地拉着研磨去联谊会。

“你去的话，吸引到很多妹子，当是帮个忙给兄弟们一个机会，行吗？”一个男生小声在研磨耳边说。

研磨迫于无奈点了头。

“你也是时候谈恋爱了。”朋友拍着研磨的肩膀说。

研磨下意识看了日向一眼，日向低着头，刘海垂下来，看不清神色。

“我也要去。”日向忽然说。

一路上两人都没机会说话，一直到了聚会地点，研磨才小声说：“你为什么来？”

日向眼睛转了转：“我失恋了，需要借酒浇愁。”

研磨有些无语，刚才还一副终于甩掉包袱的轻松表情，这话一点可信度都没有。

研磨本来就对这种联谊无心，原本准备安安静静当个背景板，只是万万没想到对面有个女孩提到了一个冷门游戏，研磨惊讶于在这里能遇到同好，忍不住接了句话。女孩眼睛一亮，立刻旁若无人地和研磨聊了起来，聊到后来直感慨相见很晚，恨不得立刻结拜，研磨难得和日向之外的人打开话匣子，便和女孩交换了联络方式。

日向一反常态地沉默寡言，一回家就进卫生间吐了起来。研磨拍着他的背安抚他，一直到他抬起头才发现，他苍白的脸上湿漉漉的满是泪痕。

“你……”研磨给他递了一杯水。

“失恋了哭一下。”日向接过杯子漱完口，又说了句谢谢。

研磨良久才说：“我倒是看不出来你这么喜欢他。”

日向笑了起来，说：“你好像生气了。”

“我没有生气，只是陈述事实。”

研磨虽不承认自己生气，但事实上他胸腔里确实有一把小火苗燃烧着。

他想，这种心情的起伏以后还要经历多少次？

知道日向和alpha交往是他最昏暗的一瞬，后来发现日向不喜欢对方他又有了卑劣的期待，再后来日向找他解决发情期的时候，他虽然迷惑却又不可控制地开心，等日向解释原因说因为beta无法标记自己他又自暴自弃。

再后来日向分手了……

他可以接受日向和其他人不走心的交往，但是如果日向真的喜欢上其他人呢？

心情如同在黑暗的海里不断下沉。日向身上传来的酒气更让他烦躁。他粗暴地扯过日向的衣领，将日向按进浴缸里，一把拧开花洒。

日向的表情有些茫然，刘海湿淋淋地贴在脸上，他反应过来从浴缸里坐起来，恼怒道：“你今天不正常。”

“你身上酒气很浓，我不喜欢。”研磨说。

他刚想走开，就被日向拉住了手腕，对方一使劲，他失去平衡摔进了浴缸里。

研磨被水呛到了，咳嗽了几声。衣服沾水贴在皮肤上，十分不舒服。

“我好像从没有告诉过你，我的信息素是什么味道。”日向凑近了说。

“……”研磨有种不好的预感。

“是酒的味道，”日向笑得有些勉强，“虽然你闻不到，但是听到研磨说讨厌酒的味道，我还是很受伤啊。”

研磨心脏一缩。

“不会讨厌你，”研磨猛然抱紧日向，恨不得将他揉进自己的身体里，他将下颌放在日向肩膀上，脸上不知是花洒的水还是眼泪，“我永远不会讨厌翔阳，翔阳的一切我都不会讨厌……”

后半句卡在了嗓子里。

因为我比任何人都喜欢你。

如果话语说出来毫无意义，还有必要说出来吗？

omega需要的，从来都不是beta。


	2. Chapter 2

4

之后日向交了新的男朋友，是他的同级生。日向含糊说他在尝试着改变自己，做一些应该做的事情。

研磨木然的说那也不错。

只不过日向的男朋友有跟没有完全没什么差别，日向除了社团活动和必要的课，其余时间依然和研磨混在一起。

这天两个人一起在客厅赶作业，日向抱怨说，这个课完全没听过，现在要写report无处下手。

研磨瞥了他一眼，说，活该，谁让你不学习。

日向说，太无聊了，实在不想听。

研磨点头：我同意你，但是为了学分，糊弄也得糊弄个样子。

日向皱着眉头唉声叹气地打字。一时间屋子里安静下来，只能听到鼠标按键声和敲击键盘噼里啪啦的声音。不知道过了多久，天色渐渐暗淡，夕阳的余晖斜照进房间时，日向忽然意有所指道：“即使知道有些事情对自己好，但是做不到的事情就是做不到。就像有的事情明明不正常，可是无论如何都想去做。”

日向很少会说这样含糊其辞的话，不符合他有话就说的风格。

研磨默然。现在他俩虽然还是每天嘻嘻哈哈的，可是横贯在他俩之间的问题就像房间里的大象一样。

挚友，谎言，omega，标记，抑制剂，发情期，做□爱……霎时间数不清铅字在他脑海里涌现出来。

最后出现在他脑海里的词语是，爱。

研磨像溺水的人一样喘不过气来，勉强装作平常的样子说：“你是指听课吗？”

日向笑了起来，琥珀色的眼睛定定地看着研磨：“研磨你真的不知道吗？”

日向是个很敏锐的人，研磨一直都知道。和日向看起来傻乎乎的气质不同，他的直觉很多时候出乎意料的准确。

“我应该知道吗？”研磨反问。

“虽然没有根据，但我就是觉得，研磨你是知道的。”日向直视着研磨。

屋子里陷入了寂静，连敲打键盘都声音都没有了。

强烈的压迫感。

任谁看日向第一眼都不会觉得他是个强势的人，可是偏偏他总能在有时候爆发出惊人的压迫感。

研磨握住鼠标的手半天没有动，他知道日向在等他说些什么。

说些什么……说些什么……

“我不喜欢不正常这个词语，”研磨抬头，看向日向，“因为我就是个不正常的人。”

沉默寡言，不善交际，不懂礼貌，目光躲闪，性格阴沉，总喜欢角落里的怪人……

“说到底什么是不正常？和大家不一样就是不正常吗？我不太理解，”研磨的声音不大，却很清晰，“从小周围的人都说我是个奇怪的人，如果翔阳想做什么不正常的事情的话，我算得上是你的大前辈了。”

日向久久没有说话，他低着头，一副思索着什么的神情。

“你在想什么？”研磨忍不住问。

“你想知道吗？”日向忽然露出一个狡黠的笑容。

没等研磨反应过来，日向站了起来，一手按着桌面，一手摘下研磨的眼镜，在研磨唇上落下了一个吻。

时间似乎静止在了这一瞬。

这是他俩第一次，在日向发情期之外的亲密接触。

“那个……”研磨斟酌了一下，觉得还是应该提醒一下，“刚才是不是有什么东西被你撞倒了？”

“诶？”

两个人的目光落在倒在桌子上的杯子上，以及……

进了水的电脑键盘。

房间里响起日向的哀嚎声：“我写了一半的作业啊啊啊啊……”

最终结果以研磨和日向一起将不幸遭殃的电脑送到维修店告终。

“对了，”回家的路上，日向忽然问，“上次聚会上认识的姑娘，你们还有联系吗？”

研磨没想到日向还记得那个女孩：“你还记得她？”

“毕竟和研磨相谈甚欢的人很少见。”日向撇嘴。

“嗯……有时候会讨论游戏攻略。”

“没有交往吗？”日向停下了脚步。

“游戏宅不需要爱情，”研磨莫名心悸，“你很在意？”

“啊我就随口一问。”日向撇开视线。

“对了，研磨，”日向的声音莫名寂寥，“你总对我说，做自己想做的事情，但是你自己呢？”

5

但是你自己呢？？

研磨的脑海中回响着日向的那句话。日向性格大大咧咧，却远远不是看上去那么脑袋空空如也。

研磨扶了扶眼镜，努力把思维拉回面前的电脑上，上面是他的设计作业，明天就要提交了。他滑动鼠标，决定最后检查一遍，万万没想到，光标居然在这个节骨眼卡住了。

研磨烦躁地取下眼镜，心想等电脑缓冲一会儿吧。

打开手机玩了会儿游戏，他再去看电脑，电脑已经完全黑屏了，怎么敲键盘都打不开，试着长按了关机键，依旧毫无反应。

研磨：……

不是……这个屋子里的电脑是受了什么诅咒吗？

无奈之下，他只好换了衣服，抱着电脑匆匆下楼。

将电脑送到修理店，研磨怀着凄风苦雨的心情往家走，心想完了得给老师发个邮件解释，偏偏这个老师还是系里最严厉的老师……

苦恼之际，他忽然注意到不远处有个熟悉的身影，正是日向。

研磨反应过来时，他已经闪身躲进一个便利店。他拿本杂志遮住脸，透过窗户偷偷观察日向。

日向看起来没什么精神，低着头无精打采的，走进了一家药妆店。

研磨戴上口罩，跟随着日向的踪迹也进了药妆店，躲到架子后观察。

日向看起来不像是随便乱逛的心思，径直去抑制剂的架子拿了几盒，然后脚步停在了避孕用品的架子处 。

研磨算了一下日子，确实快到日向的发情了。

所以日向这次准备靠抑制剂，不准备依靠自己了？

研磨有种说不出的失落。他不由扶额，心想上次日向请自己帮忙自己还生气，因为感觉被当成了工具人，这次日向准备吃抑制剂，结果自己还是不舒服。

你真的蛮难搞的。研磨对自己说。

“日向你又来了啊。”整理货架的姑娘熟稔地和日向打了个招呼。这个时间店里也没什么人，两个人便有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

他们俩是什么关系？研磨心中警铃大作。

日向叫女孩“谷地”，听两人聊了一会儿，研磨发现他俩还是高中同学。

说起来谷地这个名字很耳熟……

在脑海中搜索了一圈，研磨终于想了起来。

不就是日向高中时期排球部的经理吗？居然也在东京上大学啊。

研磨更加不安。

谷地的声音引起了他的注意：“日向你还在继续脱敏训练吗？”

脱敏训练？从没听日向提起过。研磨皱眉。

“上次看过医生后试了一下，之后就再也没有了，”日向的声音听起来很烦躁，“就算以后发情期搞死我，我也接受不了alpha的信息素。”

原来日向还去看过医生啊。

他从来……从来没和我讲过这些。研磨心里空落落的 。

“你当时跟我讲的时候我吓一跳，没想到会有omega对alpha信息素过敏。”谷地说。

日向沉默了一会儿，说：“不是真的过敏，医生说可以确定是心理因素造成的。”

“那你去看过心理医生吗？”

“还没，不过我觉得没用，”日向满不在乎地说，“可能我本来就不想矫正吧。除了发情期受点罪，年龄大了会有闲言碎语，本身平时也没什么影响吧。”

“说起来……”谷地犹豫了一下说，“你真的不考虑研磨吗？”

研磨一个激灵。手中的药盒差点掉到地上。

对面的日向沉默了。

“嗯……因为……研磨是朋友。”日向语气游移。

“真的只是朋友吗？”谷地加重了语气。

静止了片刻，日向笑了起来：“果然瞒不过谷地你啊。”

研磨呆住了。日向的感情研磨绝对不是一点也不知道，早在高中时期就有隐隐约约的预感。只是日向很开朗，朋友又多，研磨时常会疑惑他到底是喜欢自己还是不自觉地对朋友好，直到日向分化成omega……

研磨将对日向的感情直接锁进内心深处的柜子里，不想再去思考，只要不碰，就不会难受。

现在听到日向承认，研磨的心情十分复杂。

只能说，命运还真是喜欢捉弄人。

“因为高中的时候还挺明显的……”谷地小声说。

“诶？有吗？”

“超明显的！而且高中毕业的时候咱们聚会玩真心话大冒险，你当时不是说自己有喜欢的人准备去告白吗？”

“呀……你居然还记得。”

“是研磨吧。”谷地笃定道。

日向爽朗地笑起来，干脆利落地承认了：“对，就是他。”

研磨想笑，鼻子却一酸。

原来准备表白的，不是我一个人啊，翔阳。如果能早点说出来就好了，至少在高中时还可以有一段在一起的回忆。

“那为什么不考虑他呢？”谷地说，“我觉得他不像对你没心思。”

日向好半天说话：“是我不好，我把一切都搞砸了。”

6

研磨回家回得很晚。

“你这是去哪儿了？”日向从沙发后探出头。

“电脑坏了，送去修了”

“你电脑也坏了？怎么坏的？”日向语气总觉得有些幸灾乐祸。

“不知道，差一步做完作业的时候忽然坏了。”研磨一边说一边换鞋子。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”日向一边笑一边拍沙发，“你比我惨，我心理平衡了。”

研磨没还口，直直地看着日向。

日向笑了一会儿就觉察到了不对，一般这种情况下，研磨总是会不咸不淡地回几句嘴的，这次怎么会这么安静？

“你怎么了？”日向说。

研磨走过来，径直在日向身边坐下，淡淡地说：“和我做吧，翔阳。”

语气就像问今晚吃什么一样自然。

“……”日向的瞳孔放大，“诶？！”

研磨懒得解释很多，他一手将脸侧的碎发弄到耳后，然后侧过脸吻向日向。

日向看上去有些慌乱，他撇开脸躲开了研磨的吻，小声说：“我还没到发情期。”

研磨一手捏过他的下巴，直视着日向：“不是发情期，就不可以吗？”

“……”

“反正做都做过了。”研磨补充。

日向闭上了眼睛，无奈地说：“可以。”

算起来已经有三个多月没做过了，他俩的身体还是一样契合。

结束后研磨点了一根烟，试图整理他的思绪——虽然烟立刻被日向掐掉了。

“我有话对你说。”研磨的声音还是一如既往的轻飘飘的，神色却很严肃，甚至有些……紧张。

很难得的紧张，很少会出现在研磨脸上的紧张。

“日向翔阳，”研磨喊了日向的全名。

“在！”日向下意识应了一声。

研磨一愣，抖动着肩膀笑了起来。

“你也太严肃了。”研磨说。

“是你先严肃的！”日向反击，“而且到底是什么话？”

研磨扶额：“你把我好不容易酝酿好的心情都打散了……”

“有什么话要这么紧张地说。”

“因为是很重要的话。”研磨坐直了身体，把头发挽起来。

日向披上了一件衬衫，认真地端详着研磨。

“翔阳你是omega。”研磨说。

日向点头。

“我，孤爪研磨，是beta。”

日向继续点头。

“一般来说，大众默认omega是要和alpha绑定的。因为alpha和omega天生互相吸引，不仅有信息素，还有发情期……”

日向打断了他：“你说的重要的话，就是来和我探讨社会生物学？”

“我只是想告诉你，正常情况下，大众认知中的omega应该是什么样的。”

“这些我已经听太多了，所以？”日向面无表情。

“所以……”研磨的语气骤然尖锐起来，“所以正常人的想法，和我有什么关系？我早就说过，我不是大众眼里的正常人吧？”

“你到底想说什么？”日向死死抓住研磨的手。

他的手劲很大，研磨的手指被捏得生疼，甚至有种要被拧断的错觉。

“我想说，翔阳，”研磨的语气平缓了下来，一如他平时，“难道beta就不行吗？”

日向骤然卸下了力气。

日向手机提示音很不适宜地响了起来，日向看了一眼，直接关掉了手机。

“分手而已，不是什么大事。”

研磨深吸了一口气，快速说道：“我已经不想和你再做扮演挚友的游戏了。”

安静了不知道多久，日向耸了耸肩：

“好巧，我也不想扮演了，而且，说到底我和研磨一样，也不是什么正常人。”

“而且研磨你说了那么多，最重要的话却没有说。”日向抬起头，看向研磨。

最重要的话……电光火石之间，研磨的脑海里只来得及闪过一句话。

几乎没有迟疑，两个声音一齐响起：“我爱你。”


End file.
